


The war of the assassins

by badgerBoyMay



Series: Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst, Bruma (Elder Scrolls), Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Martin Septim Lives, Morag Tong, Near Death Experiences, Post-Oblivion Crisis, Pregnancy, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Ariana get's abducted. Lucien wants to help find her. Martin and Lucien starting to trust each other. The Emperor finds out something new about his power.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The war of the assassins

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS OR WORLD IS OWNED BY BETHESDA AND I DON'T MAKE MONEY!!
> 
> 2nd TRIGGER warning:  
> You'll get kidnapping and violence in this part.

~~Three days ago~~

Martin sighed when he walked into the bedroom. He had spent the whole day in a council meeting regarding the tense situation in Morrowind. These problems were stressing him out. Martin wasn't a friend of just sending troops there. He didn't see the point in trying to solve the conflict with violence.

The emperor let himself fall into the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"How did you manage to be emperor for over 50 years, father?", he muttered. Martin sat up again, looking around, his wife wasn't present.

She had refused to join the council meeting, saying she didn't feel well.

Maybe she was outside getting some fresh air. Martin couldn't help but feel worried. Normally he wouldn't but when she said she wasn't well he just had a bad feeling.

Martin switched into more comfortable clothes and went out of the room again to look for a guard. Fortunately, Steffan was guarding the hallway.

"Captain, may I ask you something?", Martin asked nicely.

Captain Steffan nodded, "Of course, my lord."

"Have you seen Ariana?", he asked.

"Not since breakfast, Sire. I'm sorry. Shall I help you look for her?", he offered.

"Yeah, I just feel bad not knowing where she is with her feeling not good. You know usually I wouldn't mind, I know she can look after herself.", Martin said as they walked downstairs.

"I believe she'll be fine, Sire."

"So do I but still.."

They stepped out of the palace, where Martin turned at the guard in front of the door.

"Good day to you, is there a chance you've seen my wife today?"

The other guard spoke: "I have, your majesty. The empress was heading to the gardens with one of the blades. That must have been an hour ago."

"Thank you very much.", Martin smiled, then looked at Steffan, "Come one, captain. Let's find them."

The two walked through the streets, greeting people here and there and sometimes stopped to ask for Ariana.

Eventually they learned that Ariana and Caroline were seen earlier, sitting on the grass and talking. Martin smiled, he knew that Ariana needed small breaks from time to time. They had been married for three months now but the life as the ruling couple of Tamriel wasn't easy for both of them.

They walked around the corner when they saw Caroline on the ground, she was holding her side which appeared to be bloody. Steffan rushed forward.

"Caroline!", he said going down to his knees next to her.

"Steff?-" she asked out of breath, "Ariana-", Caroline muttered.

Martin had sat down on her other side, closing his eyes in an attempt of healing her.

"What happened, Caro?", Steffan wanted to know.

"We were sitting here, talking when someone attacked us from behind. Somebody pushed a dagger into my side. They took her, I- there were at least four-" she said, sounding guilty.

"It's not your fault, but tell me, who was it? Who did this to you two!?", Martin said, clearly angry. "I don't know.. they were wearing black robes. Someone left this.", Caroline gave Martin a small note.

He opened it and saw a single black handprint. Of course Martin knew what this symbol was.

Rage was building up inside of him.

"Sire?", Steffan asked.

"It's the dark brotherhood. They have her. Akatosh knows what they are doing to her. They  _ will  _ pay for this." he said, dangerously calm.

"The dark brotherhood? This assassin guild?", Caroline asked, still weak.

Steffan was patching up the wound for now.

"Yes exactly.", Martin said.

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, Caroline, but Ariana has some history with them. I will get her back from them. Watch out, Speaker, I'll get your head for that." he growled.

~~ presence ~~

"Is everything ready?", Baurus asked.

Martin nodded and placed down the last item for the ritual. They would do the black sacrament in order to lure them into a trap. Martin was sure he would get one of them to talk.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sire?", the bladesman asked.

"Do you know another way to get to the Dark Brotherhood?"

"No, my lord."

"See. We'll do it like that. Be prepared if we need to fight."

"Yes, Sir!"

Martin took the dagger and pierced the heart in front of him with it.

They had managed to get an already dead body for the ritual. Martin didn't like to do such an unholy thing but for Ariana he'd do everything.

Then they waited.

"So.. did it work?", Baurus asked.

"We'll see, Baurus."

~~~

The current listener of the Dark Brotherhood, a Khajiit woman, had just entered Fort Farragut when the speaker looked up.

"Ah, greetings listener.", he said, putting his poison making equipment to the side.

"We've been called. The night mother told me about it."

"Excellent, my dear. Who wishes for us to assist? Maybe I can send the new guy."

"Well, the royal family. Emperor Martin Septim himself did the ritual."

Lucien's face got serious, "what? The emperor called for us? Why?"

"I'm sure he will tell our assassin.", the listener said.

Lucien shook his head, "I'm going myself."

"As you wish, speaker."

The imperial got up from his chair and grabbed his blade of woe just in case, then took an invisibility potion out of a box and left.

Martin and Baurus looked at each other when they heard a noise.

Then Lucien revealed himself in front of them. "I'm really curious what your story is now.", he said.

Baurus grabbed his sword but Martin waved him off, "wait Baurus"

Lucien watched him in an attentive manner.

"What did you do to her, Lachance?"

"Excuse me?", he asked the emperor.

"Cut that crap!  _ Where _ is my wife?!", Martin yelled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about.", Lucien answered, confused.

"Your people took her, what did you venomus bastard do to her? I swear if you hurt her, I will end your whole miserable guild. I defeated a daedric prince, you don't wanna see me getting angry.", Martin threatened him.

"Okay- what are you talking about, Martin? What happened? And why did you call us?"

Martin gave a sarcastic laugh, "Three days ago your friends abducted Ariana. Or isn't that your symbol?", he gave him the note.

Lucien looked at it. "That is indeed our symbol but we didn't send this.", he said.

"Oh yeah? And why should I believe you?"

"First of all, we don't send letters, we have speakers for that. Second, why by Sithis should  _ I _ hurt Ariana?" Lucien said. Martin only glared at him.

"I swear, we didn't do that. I may be a killer but I would  _ never  _ hurt her.", he said and Martin saw the truth in his eyes. The emperor sighed deeply.

"But.. where is she?", his shoulders dropped, leaving him looking miserable.

"Will you tell me what exactly happened?", Lucien asked.

Baurus looked between the two of them, not sure what to do.

Martin nodded, "well, three days ago she went outside with one of our blades. Captain Steffan and I found Caroline, bleeding, on the ground with that note. There wasn't a trace of Ariana. Caroline said their attackers were wearing black robes. I need to find Ariana.."

Lucien seemed thoughtful, "Whoever did this, they're trying to frame us for a reason."

"Since Ari shares a past with you, do you think there is someone who wants revenge on you guys? Or Ariana?", Baurus asked the assassin.

"Well, many people aren't that fond of the dark brotherhood. We have a long list of enemies but who would be as stupid to abduct the empress of Tamriel. Who wants to see us hanged so badly..", he asked himself.

The first one to come to his mind was Bellamont, but he was dead. Lucien had double checked that in the past. Also this was something regarding the whole brotherhood.

"I don't know who could have done it but I want to help. People who hurt Ariana are my enemies as well. You can trust me on that.", he said.

Martin was unsure for a second but then nodded.

"Are you sure, your majesty? He's a coldblooded killer!", Baurus said.

Lucien laughed, "I take that as a compliment."

Martin looked at his blade, "I know that he's an assassin, Baurus. But Ariana said I shall be nice to him. She trusts him, and I trust her. Doesn't mean I don't have an eye on you.", he said towards Lucien.

"I suppose that is your right. Question tho: Do I need to kill someone?"

"What?", Martin asked.

"You did the black sacrament."

"Well yeah but- I just needed to summon you people! It's not like I have your address, Lucien!"

"Fair point. I'll just look for a random stranger on the way back. Sithis does want his promised soul."

Baurus seemed kinda disgusted.

"Just- leave him doing his stuff, Baurus. Less we know, the better."

"I suppose you're right, your majesty.", the Redguard answered.

"I will try to find the people who took her.", Lucien then said.

"Would be much appreciated. And Lucien?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, hurry up.", Martin said with defeat in his voice.

"Of course, your highness."

~~

Ariana opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting in a cell. Again. The Altmer growled. "Come on! That's the third time."

She tried to get up but failed. Just now Ariana saw the wound on her leg. It looked nasty. "Great. An infectious wound, no healing potions and I'm just not getting healing spells right.", she muttered to herself.

Panic was going to spread inside of her. What  _ if  _ the wound would get infected? She couldn't use that. After all she had just found out that she was pregnant.. she hadn't even told Martin yet. That's why she felt so sick the other morning. Ariana laid her hand on her stomach. "Keep hanging in there, little Septim.", she said with a smile, but it looked sad. "Hopefully your father gets us out of here…"

A good hour later, two dark elves came to the cell door. They looked sneaky, just like thieves maybe?

"Ah look, our empress is awake.", the first one said.

"Who are you? What did you do to me?!", Ariana demanded.

"Hey hey, relax. It's nothing personal, your majesty. You just serve as the bait. Finally we will be able to destroy these traitors, end this little murderous club of theirs. Cyrodiil will only be the beginning."

"Traitors?", she asked. Murderer? "Are you- you're from the Morag Tong am I right?", she asked.

"Oh look at her, she's quite smart, the little Altmer.", the other Dunmer said.

"Why me tho?"

"Well, empress, you were part of them. Your husband doesn't trust them. It was so easy really. Abducting you and framing the brotherhood. I wouldn't be surprised if our dear emperor already started to track them down. You know, as revenge."

Ariana shook her head, "Martin isn't stupid. He'll look through your plan and then come here. It was a really stupid idea to pick a fight with my husband tho."

"We'll see, my lady."

"I'm curious tho, aren't the Morag Tong based in Morrowind only? What are you doing so far away from home?"

"Special mission, my dear."

"No, I don't believe that. They aren't so stupid. They wouldn't start a fight with the empire. Who are you guys?"

"She really is clever, isn't she?", a third person said, Ariana couldn't see them.

"Let's just say, we started as Morag Tong but they weren't that fond of our little idea regarding the brotherhood.

The Morag Tong isn't what it was once. They are weak and only looking for gold. This is about honor. This is about finally ending our traitorous brothers."

Ariana nodded, understanding.

"So, you kidnap me and frame Lucien I suppose because you knew that Martin doesn't trust him entirely and now you hope that the empire just wipes out the dark brotherhood."

"Clever indeed"

"Why keep me alive then?", she wanted to know.

"Well well, your highness. It's not like we wanna see  _ you  _ dead. He can have you back when he destroyed the dark brotherhood for us.", the first one said.

"How generous."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Martin will kick your ass tho. And since you insulted the brotherhood with that, Sithis will probably too. If not for him then Lucien will. He doesn't like it if you make fun of the family you know.", she said.

"Of course they will.", they laughed.

Then the Dunmer left.

Ariana shook her head and looked at her leg again. "Well Akatosh, I don't believe that much but please keep at least my baby safe." she muttered.

~~~

Lucien had surrounded himself with several books. Who was it? Who could have done it? Another question that was bothering him was who knew the brotherhood good enough to frame them so well. The symbol, the black robes.

Lucien shook his head and pushed his fingers through his hair in frustration. He really wished Vicente was still around, he would have had an idea, Lucien was sure of it. His old mentor had always been good at seeing through such plots.

He got up to clear his head on a little walk. Lucien climbed up the ladder and went to the little stable he kept Shadowmere in. Ariana had given her back to him not that long ago because she thought he could use the company.

The assassin went over to her and petted the horse. "You don't have an idea who could have done that to us, don't you, Shadowmere?"

The horse watched him but didn't make a noise. Lucien smiled and took an apple from his pocket.

"Here you go girl."

He watched her eating for a while and said: "The last people who wanted us dead so badly were the Morag Tong."

Lucien stopped immediately.

"By Sithis, Shadowmere! This might be it! They are assassins, they know us, they hate us ever since the brotherhood split up from them.. But where would they take Ari?"

Lucien patted the horse on last time and went back inside again to look further into this lead.

He went back to the imperial city an hour later. Learning that portal spell had really been a good idea.

He walked through the streets, asking beggars about what they saw and knew. Maybe one of them had heard something. Most of the poor hadn't heard something tho. Lucien wanted to give up on that when a woman turned at him.

"You're looking for a group of Dunmer?", she asked.

"I suppose I do. I'm not entirely sure tho.", he answered.

"Well, I saw a group of dark elves in dark clothes like yours leaving the city and they had a large bag with them."

"That might be the lead I'm looking for! What also did you see? When was it?"

"Well I think it was four days ago."

"Good, that would be just the time period I'm looking for. Now tell me all you know and it will be to your favours."

"The men carried the bag behind them, talking about restoring honor and  _ 'destroying the traitors'. _ ", she said. "Where did they go?!", Lucien asked the woman.

"I think they said something about Bruma."

"Are you sure?"

The beggar nodded, "yeah. Oh they also dropped something from the bag."

The woman pulled something from her pocket. It was a necklace with a small round pendant, in the middle was the black hand symbol. Lucien's eyes widened. He was sure that was the necklace he gave Ariana when she became his silencer.

"I need that necklace, give it to me!", he said, demanding.

"It has a price."

Lucien growled and gave her a small purse with money. He didn't want to argue now. The beggar gave the jewelry to him and walked away, clearly looking happy.

Lucien looked at the piece for a second, turned it around and there it was, the little A on the back. It really was Ariana's. The Morag Tong had her, he was sure. And when the woman told him the truth, they went to Bruma.

The Assassin put the jewelry away and made his way to the palace. He approached the guard in front of the council chamber. "I need to speak to the emperor immediately.", he said.

"And who are you?", the guard asked, eyeing him, becoming suspicious.

"Lucien Lachance and I may have information regarding his wife."

"The empress?! I will tell him. Wait here citizen and if that's a joke you'll be killed for treason."

The guard marched away while the second one waited with Lucien.

Martin was sitting at the dining hall table with the Blades and Ocato, talking about the situation and what they would do next, when the guard entered. "My lord, a certain Lucien Lachance is saying he has information about the disappearance of her majesty the empress."

Martin jumped up from his chair, "He has?! Take him here!"

"Yes Sire!"

The guard went back, telling Lucien to follow him. That he did.

Walking into the room, Martin came over to them. "You're back! And with news I hope?", he asked hopefully.

"I do have news.", Lucien said.

"Please have a seat and tell us what you found out."

Lucien sat down at the table, so did Martin again.

"I believe that the Morag Tong have taken her.", the assassin said.

"The Morag Tong? Why they?", Ocato asked.

"They are a guild of assassins based in Vvardenfell so many Dunmer are part of them. A group of Dunmer was seen at the time of her disappearance, carrying a large bag. Also they dropped this.", he laid the necklace on the table.

"And how is that piece of jewelry helping?", Jauffre wanted to know.

"It's hers. I gave it to her once."

Martin nodded with a gulp, "he says the truth, she showed it to me."

"So that group has her? But where are they?", Baurus asked.

"I believe Bruma. The woman who gave me that necklace told me she heard them talking about the city."

"If it is the Morag Tong why would they go to Bruma and not back to Vvardenfell?", Ocato said.

"Maybe they want us to believe they would do that so that we don't search for them in Cyrodiil.", Jena replied.

"You think they'll go through Skyrim to distract us?", Cyrus added.

"Maybe, who knows?", Jena shrugged.

"So, you say they went to Bruma?", Martin now asked him.

Lucien nodded.

"What I don't understand-," Jauffre said, "why would the Morag Tong abduct the empress of Tamriel? They aren't that stupid. They would never pick up a fight with the empire."

"True, but they want to destroy us for centuries now. Maybe they hope that Martin will hunt the brotherhood down when they frame us for it. Or it's just a smaller group of them.", Lucien answered.

"Whatever they want to achieve with this, we're going to Bruma. It's the only lead we have!", Martin decided.

"Shall we ready the troops, my lord?", Ocato asked.

"That's not a good idea.", Lucien replied, "Taking an army to them will only scare them away. No, if we want to get her back we should send a small group of people. They should probably don't suspect us. I'm volunteering to go since I know a lot about the Morag Tong and am a trained..fighter."

"I'm going with him.", Martin added, serious.

"Sire, are you sure-"; Ocato started but Martin stopped him.

"This is my wife we're talking about rescuing. I will definitely go there myself."

"The blades should accompany you, my lord.", Jauffre said.

Martin nodded, "I'll take two with me, Baurus and maybe Cyrus?", he asked.

Baurus agreed immediately.

Captain Steffan spoke up then: "Sire? I don't doubt the fighting of any of my men but may I ask to accompany you on this? I would like to show them personally what I think of people hurting my comrades.", he said.

Martin looked at him, thought about it for a second until he nodded, "Alright"

"Thank you, Sire.", the captain answered.

"When can we leave for Bruma?", the emperor then asked his blades.

"I would say we have everything packed in about an hour, your majesty.", Baurus said.

"Then we'll set out in a hour. Captain Steffan, saddle the horses.", Martin said.

Walking outside, Lucien turned at Martin. "I will need some stuff from my place and the Sanctuary so I will meet you in Bruma.", he said.

Martin seemed unsure about his answer.

"You can trust me. I will be there, I promise."

The emperor nodded, "Alright Lucien, I trust you on that. When will you be in Bruma?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll probably be there before you. I do have my ways.", he smiled.

"Well then, meet us at the castle. The countess is a friend of mine, I'm sure she will help us."

Lucien agreed and vanished shortly after.

~~~

Ariana looked at the ceiling of the cell. She had still no idea where they were but looking at the fact that it was really cold she figured they must have been in a snowy region. Maybe in the Jeralls since she didn't believe they were in Skyrim. The Altmer winced when another pain struck her from her leg wound. It had been five days and the leg didn't look any better.

She had told her capturers that someone needed to look at her leg but they hadn't listened. Ariana felt dizzy. Also she was sure she had a fever.

The cold wasn't helping either.

The high elf stroked her stomach, "I had always hoped to die in battle, not like this.. and also not while I carry a child with me. You shouldn't have that fate, my sweet prince.. or princess. I want you to be born, to see you growing up. Watching Martin being all cute and caring about you." she paused and looked sad, "Martin.. my dear sweet Martin."

Ariana looked at her hand on her stomach again, "you would love him. Your father is the best man you could imagine. And I know that he loves you so much even if he doesn't know right now-", tears were streaming down her face at the thought that her child possibly never would be born, never meeting their father.

"No sweetheart, we need to stay strong. They'll come for us. Your father will save us.." she muttered weakly, then falling asleep again.

~~

The blades and Martin had rode all day and night and finally arrived in Bruma. They gave their horses to the stablemaster outside the city and walked inside, being greeted by the guards on the gate.

"Lachance's already here.", Martin told his companions.

"How do you know?", Captain Steffan asked.

"Shadowmere was at the stable, it's his horse. Ariana had her for a while but gave her back to him not long ago.", he said.

Lucien was leaning on a small wall, waiting for them near the castle. "There you are.", he said.

Martin nodded and stopped in front of him, "I see you've redressed for the occasion.", the emperor said, looking at Lucien's armor.

"I thought I might need it. I haven't worn this armor since I became a speaker. Funny that it still fits somehow. But I see you also got the armor out."

Martin shrugged with a smile.

"I must say, I had expected it to be more.. flashy? Since you're the emperor."

"There is a royal armor but I thought this one was more my kind of style.", he said. Martin was wearing a plain steel armor with a tunic above on which his family symbol was stitched.

Lucien chuckled, "shall we then?"

They walked to the castle. Immediately countess Narina Carvain stood up when the group entered the throne room.

"Your majesty! I didn't know you were paying us a visit.", she said, bowing to him.

"Please countess, that isn't necessary. I wish I could say this is a pleasant visit but I'm afraid I can't. I'm here because I may need your assistance.", Martin said then greeted her.

"Oh? What can I do to help you?"

"Ariana, my dear wife, was abducted by agents of the Morag Tong and is believed to be held captive somewhere in or near Bruma. We're here to get her back and we may need to look for refuge at your castle later.", he told her. The countess looked shocked, "oh by the nine.. of course you can stay at the castle, your highness. If you need anything else, please let me know."

"Too kind of you, countess, but I think we'll be okay for now. It would be nice if you had room for us to rest until tomorrow morning."

"That won't be a problem, your majesty.", she said, then called one of her servants. "Show them our guest rooms."

The group followed the servant when Baurus said: "The assassin sleeps in our room. I don't trust him."

"The assassin has a name.", Lucien growled.

"So do I, do I care tho? You'll be "the assassin" until I trust you enough for not expecting a dagger in my, Steff's or the emperor's back."

"I don't think Ariana would be fond of me hurting her husband or protectors. So I won't. See our relationship as an alliance, blade."

"He'll behave, I'm sure, Baurus. He knows what will await him if he doesn't.", Martin said with just a touch of cold friendliness.

"I don't mind sleeping at yours tho.", Lucien added, "Not like I have something to hide from you."

"I'll take the first watch.", Steffan then said, nodding at Martin.

"Captain, we are in a castle full of guards of the city of Bruma. I think we'll be safe here. Also, you need your strength tomorrow."

"He's probably right.", Lucien agreed.

"It is not wise to let you be unguarded, sire.", Steffan argued.

"Captain, I'll be alright. And I want you all to get some sleep. That's an order."

"Fine.", both blades grumbled.

They went into different rooms but not before Steffan had told a castle guard to protect the emperor's room with his life until he or Baurus would switch with him.

Lucien laid down on the bedroll, "at least I know where we have to go. Tracked them down when you guys were coming here.", he said.

"You did? How?", Baurus asked.

"I have my ways."

"That doesn't sound totally suspicious and helpful in trusting you.", Steffan only replied, sarcastic.

"Well, I can be quite intimidating if I want. But as I said, you don't have to fear that I do something. We do have the same goal, captain."

"I don't know why you are helping us.", he replied.

"Simple, Ariana is my friend. A good friend. And once I promised her to be there if she needs me.", Lucien said, then turning around to show them that the conversation was over.

Martin couldn't sleep that night as he had little the last few days. He stood up and dressed again, walking outside of the room. There wasn't a guard in front of his door as he was used to but he heard the Bruma guards in the corridors nearby. Martin closed the door behind him and winced at the sound of a voice.

"You shouldn't sneak out like that if you want to live long.", Lucien said casually, calm, leaning at the wall.

"Not if you keep giving me heart attacks."

The assassin laughed, "They say I'm quite good at that. Couldn't sleep?"

Martin shook his head and stroked his fingers through his beard stubble, with all that stress going on about Ariana he hadn't shaved properly for at least a week. "I don't get much sleep at the moment.", he admitted.

Lucien nodded in an understanding manner, "I get why. You must be worried."

"I am. Very ..to be honest."

"Ariana is one of the strongest people I ever met. She'll be okay.", the speaker said.

"Yeah, I hope so.", Martin looked sad.

"Would you like to go for a short walk, your majesty?", Lucien asked him.

"Certainly I can use that. And  _ please _ , don't ' _ your majesty'  _ me. At times like this, you're the closest friend of Ariana I have at hand and I'd rather have your judgement as her friend, not your obedience because I'm the emperor.", he said, then chuckled, "You know, I told Ari something similar before we fought in the battle of Bruma."

Lucien smiled, "Oh I can believe she would use the 'loyal to the emperor' thing to mess with you. She did that with me and the fact that she was my Silencer quite often."

They walked on the castle rooftop and watched over Bruma for a while.

"May I ask you a question about her or are you bound to silence about what happens in your order?"

"We'll see. Ask."

"Was she good?"

"Good at what?", Lucien asked.

"Killing people."

"I think you should ask her that yourself, Martin. I don't want to curse your relationship any harm."

"Nothing she did in the past could make me stop loving her," he said, meaning it. "Ariana loves me even knowing about my own not so bright past, so it's only fair that I don't judge her actions."

"Then you two seem to truly love each other.", the assassin only answered, "you should make sure to keep it.", he added, looking kinda sad. His expression hardened again fast tho.

"So, was she?", Martin asked again.

"Yes, she was. One of the best."

"I thought so. Ariana always gives everything for the things she loves."

"How much did she tell you?", Lucien asked.

"Everything. But don't fear me using that to harm your family. I don't intend to. As long as you don't harm  _ my family,  _ I won't harm  _ yours _ ."

Lucien sighed, " _ my  _ family is dead"

"You do realize I ment the brotherhood members and not your family by blood yes?", Martin asked.

"I know what you meant. And still. My  _ family  _ died on a clear chill Cheydinhal night, when their blood stained the halls of a sanctuary."

"Ariana told me. She still has nightmares."

Lucien nodded, "who doesn't?", he said, not having been that true to someone in years.

"Do you- want to talk about it?", Martin asked.

The assassin laughed, "you sure are a priest. No but thank you."

"You know, talking might help you. It helped Ariana and I have sworn a pledge of secrecy. Trust works in two directions, Mr. Lachance."

Lucien really seemed to think about the offer for a second.

"I can't, it still hurts thinking about it. You know these people were my family. Some more than others.."

"Come on, let it out.", Martin encouraged him.

Lucien sighed.

"Well.. the whole idea was discussed and voted about by the black hand. I was against it but the others said it had to be done. Of course, they were right. That are our rules after all. Knowing that none of them was the traitor only makes it hurt more but.. see we had twins in the brotherhood.

Argonians.  _ My  _ twins-"

Martin seemed confused.

"I raised them", Lucien clarified for him. "They came to me as kids when I was still young. I loved them like my own. Knowing they had to die, knowing they  _ knew  _ it was me who gave that order.. life can be cruel."

"I'm sorry, Lucien."

"Not your fault. I know that they are kept safe by sithis now in the void. All of them. That's the only thing that gives me solace."

They watched the snow falling silently over Bruma for a while longer until Martin suggested going inside again.

On the door to the room of the blades, Lucien stopped before going in again.

"Martin?"

"Yes?", the emperor asked.

"..thank you."

The former priest smiled, "my pleasure."

~~

Ariana knew that she was about to die. Her fever had only become worse and she hadn't felt that weak in ages. The wound had won against her. Her thoughts were with her family. With her unborn child, her parents, Martin.

Especially Martin. The Altmer felt bad about leaving him behind. About making him go through the same she went through when he sacrificed himself for the people of Tamriel.

Fate wasn't drawn to them.

Maybe they would have the chance to be together in the afterlife some day.. Ariana's eyes went heavier every second when she heard shouting nearby. Then someone called her name...

~~

Martin, Lucien, Baurus and Steffan got the horses and rode to the fort Lucien believed the Morag Tong to be in. Outside the old castle nothing seemed unfamiliar. "It's too quiet..", captain Steffan muttered.

"I don't like this either." Baurus replied. Steffan took the lead. They walked through the big heavy oak door and into the ruins. The first room seemed empty but the two blades looked around anyway.

"Seems clear, let's proceed.", Steffan said and continued walking. A few seconds later, Lucien pulled him backwards. "Stop!", he hissed.

"What?", Steffan asked.

Lucien nodded downwards to a small pressure plate inside the ground. "If you don't wanna die in a trap you should watch your step. I must know, I live in a castle ruin. There will probably also be skeleton guards, assassins like them as protection."

The captain thanked him and walked around the trap, his hand on his weapon. The group made their way through the castle, walking around several traps and sneaking past skeletons when they heard voices.

"Sounds like there are at least five people.", Baurus whispered.

"We should be as fast as possible. Who knows what kind of traps they sat up themselves.", Lucien replied.

Martin thought about it for a second.

"Lucien, you can make yourself invisible right?", he asked.

"Yes, not for long but I can. Why?"

"We'll fight them, distract them. Go, find Ariana, take her out of wherever they put her in."

Lucien nodded, "Alright."

"Don't come back without her.", Martin said but it didn't sound like a threat, more like a worried beg.

"Of course. I won't go without her. We'll catch up to you.", the assassin said and took a potion from his belt, he was invisible a moment later.

Martin and the blades nodded at each other and drew their weapons, walking into the next room.

Lucien heard the high pitched sound of metal blades that collided and people screaming somewhere behind him. He couldn't think about that. Ari was his focus right now. He ran through the hallway, looking into the cells and saw a light burning in front of the cell at the end of the room. The assassin sprinted forward and saw the Altmer half sitting half lying on the ground, looking extremely sick.

"Ariana!", he called out and got a lockpick from his pocket, opened the door a few seconds later. Lucien fell down to his knees beside her, acknowledging the bloody bandage on her leg and looking into her really pale face. "Ariana! Can you hear me?!", he asked, shaking her softly.

She blinked in a weak attempt.

"..L..uc.y?", Ariana asked, she had never seen Lucien Lachance so worried before. Then she passed out into his arms.

"By Sithis-", he felt her pulse being very low, so the assassin grabbed a health potion he brought and carefully poured it into her mouth, helping her swallow it. "I'll bring you out of here! Keep fighting, little princess. The potion will keep you going.", he said and stood up, lifting the Altmer on his arms, then he ran back to the others.

"I'm really getting too old for stuff like this" 

Martin had taken down one of them, he got a cut injury in the face tho. The emperor wiped some blood from his cheek with the back of his glove. Baurus and Steffan had just killed two others but there was another group running towards them, "There are too many, Sire!", Baurus yelled.

"We need to keep our stand!", Martin replied, tightening the grip on his sword.

The next couple of seconds went by like in slow motion.

Lucien ran past them, giving Martin a worried expression. Ariana in his arms, still passed out. She looked like she could be dead, one of her arms had slipped and hung down. The three men stared at him for a second until Baurus stormed forward in anger. He didn't know if Ariana was alive but so or so he'd make the bastards pay for it.

Steffan followed him immediately, yelling just as much.

Martin on the other hand needed a second longer. He felt his heart slip. She had been so pale.. was she-?

There was fear creeping up his soul.

Did they kill her?

_ Did they kill her?! _

The fear turned into rage. Martin let out an angry breath as he felt a certain power building up inside. The last time he had felt like that he had shattered the amulet of kings.

A light glow appeared around him, the fiery rage of a dragon inside his eyes.

The divine power of Akatosh was once again streaming through his veins.

Both the Blades and the rest of the former Morag Tong assassins stopped and stared at him. The latter clearly had fear in their expressions.

And then a loud scream was heard in the ancient language of the dragons.

The Blades shielded themselves, so did Lucien with Ariana in his arms behind them.

It took only seconds then it was over again. Martin went back to normal, the light disappeared. He held his head. None of the assassins had survived this and were laying on the ground motionless.

"Woah!", Baurus exclaimed, "Are you okay, my lord?!"

"Yeah..yeah sure. Just a little headache.", he said then turned around and went over to the speaker.

"That was amazing!", Martin heard Steffan behind him.

Lucien looked at the emperor, "quite impressive what you did there."

"Believe me I didn't know I could do that. But- what about her?! Is she.. alive?", he asked, so much worry and pain in his face.

"She is, but she seems very weak. Gave her a health potion when she passed out. I think it's from the wound on her leg, she desperately needs a healer."

"I'm skilled in healing but we need to get back to Bruma. I can't do much here.", Martin said, sounding at least a little calmer.

The group rode back to Bruma in a hurry. Lucien had Ariana on Shadowmere's back since she was the fastest horse of the four. Back in the City, Martin took the Altmer down from the horse and carried her inside of the castle.

The countess saw them and acted immediately. "Follow me, I know where you can help her the best."

Martin had never been more thankful.

They went to a private room with lots of space, perfect for Martin to work his healing. "Thank you, countess.", he simply said and laid his wife down on the bed.

"My pleasure, can I help somehow?"

Martin gave her the names of some herbs he could use.

"I'll get it.", she left the room again.

Lucien sat down on the other side of the bed, being ready if Martin needed help. The emperor was standing next to her, whispering a spell and starting to heal her wound. It took him quite some magicka but he eventually healed her leg completely.

"She's still quite weak. I'll try to use a spell that should help with the fever. The rest will do the ointment I'll prepare from the herbs. Learned that from the priests. Thank Akatosh for them."

Lucien took her pulse again, "going back to normal, your spells seem to work."

"They better do, I'm running a little low on magicka.", Martin replied.

Then he was done with the magic.

The blades were sitting a few feet away and watched them.

Countess Carvain just came back with a basket of the herbs Martin had wanted.

"Thanks again. You're a great help."

"Of course. Always happy to help.", she smiled and left them to their work.

Martin prepared the ointment and rubbed it on her chest softly. "That will do. She'll be better by tomorrow-", he said when Ariana made a noise.

She opened her eyes.

Martin took her hand and smiled.

"Marty?"

"Yes, love?", he replied.

"Where..am I?"

"Castle Bruma, don't worry you're safe now, Ari. We've got you."

She turned her head a little and saw Lucien also smiling at her, then Ariana looked back at Martin.

She put her hand to his face and softly touched the still bloodied cheek.

"You're hurt..", she muttered.

"Just a little cut. You're more important now, dear. You need to rest tho. It's best when you sleep some more. I'll watch over you."

Ariana felt how tired she was so she just agreed and went to sleep soon after. Martin kissed her forehead, "you'll be fine."

They let her sleep, Lucien decided to stay with Ariana so that the blades and Martin could get changed and treat their own wounds. Martin only agreed because he trusted the speaker, he had shown how reliable he could be.

Ariana woke up an hour later, Lucien was still the only one in the room.

"Greetings, little princess.", he said.

Ariana sat up, "You've got me out of that cell, didn't you?", she asked.

The assassin nodded, "I did indeed."

"Thank you, Lucien."

"My pleasure. I've promised you that I'll be there if you'd need me."

She nodded.

"But your husband and the blades did a great job as well. You should have seen Martin. I've never seen such a power from one man. He literally screamed them down. I've once read that the dragonborns could do that but it was quite impressive."

"He did that? I wish I had seen it.", she said.

"I bet you do."

"Lucien? Could you do me a favour?"

"Most certainly. What do you need?", he asked.

"Try to find me a mage. Best would be the court wizard. I need someone who can cast live detection spells. Have to check on someone.", she said, putting her hand on her stomach.

Lucien's glance followed her hand movement. "Are you-?"

She nodded.

He smiled brightly and stood up, "congratulations. I'll go look for the wizard real quick. Will you be ok for now?"

"Thanks, and yes."

"Be right back."

He returned with the court wizard a few minutes later.

"Your majesty, how can I help you?"

"I'm pregnant and I'd like to know if my child is doing okay with all that happened. Could you check?"

"Of course."

The wizard laid his hand on her stomach and casted the spell, looking for the child. He smiled, "They seem to be fine, your highness."

" _ They?" _ , Ariana asked.

The wizard chuckled, "Well your majesty, using the spell I detected three little lives beneath your heart."

" _ Three?!" _

Lucien started laughing, "well, you won't have to fear not having heirs."

"Do you need anything else, my lady?", the court wizard asked.

Ariana shook her head, "no thank you.."

He left with a little bow of his head.

"Am I right that your dear husband doesn't know about his luck yet?", Lucien wanted to know.

"I don't know about what?", Martin replied, walking up to them in that second.

"Sit down, Martin.", Ariana said, still looking kinda shocked about the news.

"What happened?", the emperor took her hand again, a little worried.

"Well, you'll be a proud father soon.", the Altmer told him.

Martin stared at her, then he smiled brightly, "What? You're pregnant?! That's wonderful!", he laughed, clearly happy.

"I hope you're ready for the real surprise, the court wizard just told me that we'll get more than one baby."

"Twins?", he asked excited.

"Triplets, Martin."

" _ Triplets? Three? _ ", he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah", she smiled a little.

"That's a miracle from the divines.", the former priest said and kissed his wife.

Ariana chuckled, "probably."

The emperor turned to Lucien, "would you like to be godfather?"

Now the assassin seemed amazed, " _ me? _ ", he asked.

Martin nodded and looked at his wife who just smiled, "I'd also like you to be their godfather. Don't give them any daggers tho."

Lucien laughed, "Okay, I won't do that but I think I'd like the thought of being their godfather. I accept it if you really want me for it."

They both nodded.

"But right now you should get healthy again, Ari.", the speaker said.

"Yes, he's right. You and the babies need to get strong again.", Martin agreed. Ariana knew they were right. "Of course.", she said. "Everything for the babies."

Baurus came into the room as well, "Sire, there is an agent of the Morag Tong that wants to speak to you regarding the letter you've sent earlier."

Martin's face got serious but he nodded. The emperor stood up.

"I'll come."

He turned to Ariana again. "Don't worry, I'll settle this whole stuff."

"Martin, stay nice.", his wife reminded him but the former priest only grumbled, "We'll see."

He followed Baurus outside and into the room where the agent was waiting. Steffan already stood at the side, watching the scene.

"Your majesty, we've received your letter-", he said, clearly embarrassed.

" _ So",  _ Martin said, deadly calm.

"We're really sorry what happened but please let me assure you that the group that captured your wife wasn't a part of the Morag Tong anymore. We would never do such a thing."

Martin walked along the table, "I see", he said.

"Your majesty?", the agent seemed unsure about Martin's reaction.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't do everything in my power to just dissolve your little guild."

"What we do isn't illegal- you have to believe me that we never at any given time wanted to harm your family."

"We've already found out that the people who took my wife and attacked my people was a group that acted on their own, besides the Morag Tong."

"May I ask why you wanted this meeting then?"

Martin nodded, "of course you may. See it as a warning. If you or any of your guild mates, or imposters, or people who seek revenge on the dark brotherhood, ever try to do something like this again, I will personally _end_ _your institution's existence_.", he told him. "Noted, Sire."

"Good. You're dismissed."

Martin left the room without waiting for an answer.

Slowly assassins were getting to his nerves, he thought with a small smile.


End file.
